Why Doesn't he Realise?
by Bilbo.Swaggins.Baggins
Summary: After Clary is badly injured in a school fight, she resorts to living with her best friend,Jace, but will things be complicated considering how she feels about him? AU,OOC! ClaceX previously called "I love him, but he doesnt realise"
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

I kept my head down and my books clutched tightly to my chest as I made my way through the busy school corridors. Jace was late and Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus were all on some sort of school trip.

As I turned the corner to get to my locker, none other than Aline the schools local bitch, walked straight into me. My books flew in every direction possible while Aline laughed. I got down on my knees and scrambled to pick up my books.

"Awww would you look at that girls poor little Cassie dropped her books" her group of copycats burst out laughing.

"Its Clary" I said getting to my feet.

"It speaks!" Aline mocked. She walked past me throwing me into the lockers.

"What the hell is your problem!" I shouted. "Your such a bitch and a slapper!" Aline whirled on me her face bright red and her anger at its peak.

"You take that back you little Skank" Aline exploded right before her hand connected with my face.

There was shocked gasps from bystanders as the sound reverberated throughout the now silent halls. Aline and I stared each other down, each giving the other their ultimate death glare.

I was considerably shorter than Aline especially in her six inch high stiletto heels that she insists on wearing to school. The heels, and the leather skirt that was so short it could have passed as a belt, made her look like the slapper she ultimately was.

"In that skirt, slapper was the nice way to put it" I sneered at her. I didn't think it was possible but Aline's face got a shade darker.

"Wow Aline red really isn't a good colour for you so maybe you should tone down the anger" there was bursts of laughter at my comment, which brought a smirk to my lips. The bell rang and the watching bystanders scattered for first period. Aline continued to glare at me as did her group of copycats. I made to push past her but she caught hold of my right arm and one of her Hench whores, as Jace and I call them, took my left. They dragged me outside into the parking lot. I couldn't see much of the lot since the hood from my jumper was pulled over my head and down over my eyes. Since it was 7 to 1 the odds weren't looking good for me.

They pounded on me for 10 minutes straight before they left me against the school wall and walked of.

I was bleeding from various spots all over my body, and I felt like one giant bruise. My left eye was swelling shut and I had a burst lip. I lifted my shirt up a little to reveal a blueing along my ribs. My head was throbbing and I lifted a hand to the pain and drew my hand away bloody. I groaned and rolled over. I lost consciousness.

JPOV

I flew into the school parking lot a full ten minutes after the late bell had rang. Great I was late again, Clary was going to kill me. I slammed out of the car and jogged over to the door. Just as I was about to enter the building I heard a groan from my left. I turned and noticed a body slumped at the wall. I raced over and bent down, rolling the groaning girl over so I could see her. The hood from the jumper she had been wearing fell away from her head and I gasped at the red hair that spilled over my hand. The hair of my best friend.

"Clary! Clary! Wake up! Please come on, its me Jace! Wake up!" I was frantic now she had a cut on her head that was slowly oozing blood and her face and body was covered in bruises. I looked around me for someone to help but the place was a ghost town, there wasn't a soul around. I picked Clary up bridal style and jogged back to my car and carefully lowered her into the backseat of the car and flew into the drivers seat. I drove home possible breaking every traffic law ever made, but I didn't quite care. Looks like I wasn't making it to school anyway.

2 hours later

I knew I should have taken her to the hospital but I know she despises them to hell and back. She is my best friend and seeing her lying there bloody and broken just tore my heart to pieces. I honestly thought she was dead. Oh God what if she had died? How would I have coped? My life wouldn't be worth living if Clary wasn't in it. I heard a groan come from the couch and turned to see Clary trying to lift herself up.

"Hey, hey. Don't try to get up. Here let me help" I rushed over and helped her into a sitting position.

"Ow Ow!" she burst into tears and continued to sob onto my shoulder.

"Shhhh its ok Clary, its ok" I stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down and it seemed to be working. Her sobs lessened and became choked little hiccups.

"Hey are you ok?" I smacked myself in the forehead, of coarse she wasn't ok she's just been beat up. "Sorry stupid question" I mumbled. She laughed a little.

"Yes, Jace im fine. Just a little sore is all" she smiled at me. Well as much as her busted lip would let her.

"Who did this to you Clary, tell me because im not letting them off with doing this to you" I clenched my fists at my sides thinking of the awful things I would do to the bastard when I caught up to him.

Clary laughed again. "There's not much you can do, Jace" what? Does she think im just going to let whoever did this off the hook?

"Yes Clary I am, im going to hurt the bastard who did this to you. You're my best friend, and its so not ok"

"Bitch" Clary whispered through my teeth.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Bitch. As in queen bitch, Aline" I blew out a breath. There really wasn't much I could do. Until Isabelle came home.

"Right well you're going to stay with me for a week or so" I got up and walked into the kitchen to make us both a cup of coffee.

"Im perfectly fine at my own house, Jace!" Clary called, rather weakly, from the sofa in the living room.

"Im not leaving you on your own in that state" I yelled back to her.

Later that evening

I had put Clary into my bed that night and decided to crash on the couch so I didn't roll on her in the middle of the night. I was still thinking that maybe she would have been better off in a hospital but she seemed fine just now.

I was beginning to drift of to sleep when my phone buzzed on the coffee table. I flopped of the couch and made a grab for the damn thing. I really couldn't be bothered with anyone right now. I looked at the caller ID and groaned inwardly. I flipped the phone open.

"What do you want Izzy?" I snapped.

"I was just checking up on you, to see how you were" I could actually hear the pout in Izzy's voice.

"No, you were calling to brag about how great the school trip to Paris is" I knew Izzy like the back of my hand.

"Oh alright. You don't know what your missing Jace! Its brilliant!" the squeal from the other end of the line almost shattered his eardrums.

"Well I wasn't leaving Clary on her own. And right now im kinda glad I stayed" I snapped again.

"Did something happen? Are you ok? Is Clary?" Isabelle's voice was frantic and had climbed an octave.

"Relax Izzy, everything is fine" no need to ruin her fun in Paris.

"Well if you say so" she seemed reluctant to believe the bullshit I had fed her, but still.

"Well I'll talk to you later Iz" and with that I snapped the phone shut and threw in back onto the coffee table. I looked at my bedroom door, to where Clary had fallen asleep. I didn't want to leave her all by herself after what happened.

With that thought in mind I got up and eased my way quietly into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. Clary was lying on the right side of the bed so I climbed in the left side and snuggled close to her. Close enough that I could feel her body heat but not close enough to hurt her. With Clary's safety in my mind I feel asleep to her soft breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is my first mortal instruments fanfic so be nice. i anna know what you all thought so reveiw and lemme know:) if i get enough reviews there me be a lemon in the near future, so if ur one of those people who wish a lemon...REVEIW! hope you all enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Yours truely,**

**Hannah Luzha x:D**


	2. Chapter 2

_CPOV_

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains. I made to roll over but I found that Jace had curled up behind me. God if only he knew how I felt. I laughed at myself._ Get a grip Clary he doesn't love you, he never will. _

"Hmm, what happened! Are you ok? Do you hurt?" Jace had shot straight out of bed at the sound of my laughter.

"What, no! Im ok really, just calm down Jace" I laughed a little more.

"But you had the shit beat out of you yesterday, shouldn't you be sore?" Jace asked.

"Im just a little stiff. Jeez Jace calm the hell down" I rolled out of bed and landed with two feet on the floor. Barely. I wobbled a little but Jace caught me around the waist before I toppled. I turned to face him and looked straight into those golden eyes and I felt my knees melt.

"Whoa! Maybe you should stay down for a little while, you don't seem to steady on your feet yet" _oh good he thought it was due to my injuries._ I smiled at him and stepped out of his hold on my waist.

"Im fine Jace, just stood up too quickly" to prove I was ok I skipped my way to the bathroom.

"Be careful Clary!" Jace sounded panicky. I popped my head around the bathroom door and smiled all to innocently at him.

"I repeat Jace Wayland, Calm down, im fine" I grinned and shut the door in his face.

_JPOV_

Jeez, she was extremely annoying sometimes, but I have to admit she is my best friend and I honestly couldn't live without her. Seeing her lying on the ground beaten and broken had almost killed me. Literally.

I heard the shower start up and went into the living room to watch T.V and wait for her to come out. I flopped onto the sofa and switched on the T.V. I kicked my feet up on the coffee tabled, which Clary would scold me for later, and watched some screen.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was tapping my shoulder. I jerked and looked up only so see a grinning Clary with dripping wet hair.

"Awww did I startle you, Jace?" she laughed. I love hearing her laugh especially after what happened.

"What? Me? Psh, don't be so ridiculous" we both laughed this time as Clary flopped down into the seat next to me but as she sat she shifted every so slightly further from me. Huh weird. Oh well.

"What you watching?" she asked me, staring at the T.V screen.

"I don't know I was asleep wasn't I?" she glared at me but picked up the T.V remote that had fallen to the floor. As she bent I noticed her shirt ride up a little. I felt myself staring but she sat up and righted it and asked me what I wanted to watch. I tore my eyes from her and said "whatever".

We ended up watching some romance thing and so obviously I tuned out. I found myself thinking of yesterday and how I had found Clary. I forced myself to forget about it for the moment and think of something else. That something else turned out to be how I didn't like the fact that Clary was living all on her own. Granted she only lived a couple of blocks down but still. What if we were to share my apartment. That way she wouldn't be on her own most of the time. Well not most of the time since we were practically glued at the hip. She could move out and split the rent with me, that way id also get to see her more and she wouldn't be on her own.

I pondered this throughout the movie and when the credits began to roll Clary yawned and stretched.

"So what do you wanna do now?" she asked me bring me out of my thoughts. "We've got the whole day to kill"

"Um I actually wanted to run something by you?" she cocked her head and raised both brows. I chuckled she still couldn't do the whole on eyebrow thing.

"Yeah, elaborate"

"Well…I…um" I scratched the back of my head.

"Come on boy spit it out, what are you illiterate?"

"Well I was wondering, if you'd move in here, you know. We could split the rent and all and we'd get to see more of each other. Plus you wouldn't be on your own at night" she sat silent for what had to have been hours although probably wasn't. she looked like she was having an inner monologue I (obviously) couldn't hear. I shifted slightly uncomfortable at the sudden silence.

"Sure" it was all she said.

"Sure? that's it? If you don't want to.."

"NO! No I do" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So when do you want to move in?" I asked, unsure of her response.

"Guess what?" she said a grin forming on her lips.

"What?"

"I know what we're gonna do today" we both grinned like mad Cheshire cats before vaulting from the sofa.

That evening

Most of Clary's stuff had been moved to my place. All that was left to do was put Clary's apartment up for sale. We found ourselves planted on the sofa in front of the T.V again, playfully arguing over what to watch. We had agreed that Clary would get the guest bedroom and would begin to paint it tomorrow. Clary insisted that she wanted to do one of her paintings as I feature wall. I said I would help her but she had just laughed and told me I would be painting the other walls and not to, under any circumstances, get in her way while she worked on her master piece. I agreed to this since I had no choice in the matter. We fell asleep on the sofa, Clary's head resting on my shoulder, my head on hers.

* * *

><p>Aww how sweet :) so what do you think? was it any good? let me know what you thought of it i love hearing from you guys, makes me feel all gooey inside:) hope you all enjoyed my second chapter, third will be up shortly.<p>

Hannah L X:D


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I shifted, barely aware of Clary's head on my shoulder. When she flopped onto the floor and let out a small whimper, I launched myself from the sofa and knelt down next to her lifting her gently from the floor.

"Oh God Clary, im so so sorry, here let me help you up" I raised her from the ground and back onto the sofa.

"Its fine honest still a little sore" she smiled sweetly at me. Just then something odd flashed in her eyes, I couldn't make out what it was but it was gone and Clary was shifting slightly from me like she had done yesterday morning. I looked at her, oddly hurt at her actions.

"Hey you sure you're ok? I mean you're like a mile away from me" she nodded saying she was just stretching out after falling asleep on the sofa.

"Hey Jace what time is it?" I glanced down at my watch, realising it was quarter past five in the morning.

"Quarter past five in the morning" I said, shrugging.

"What! You got me up at five in the morning!" oops.

"Quarter past five!" i defended.

"Oh yeah, what a difference that makes. Oh well we're up now, I suppose we should get started with my room today" again she smiled at me. Her smiled stirred something in me, like a flutter in my chest. Huh? Probably nothing.

"Yeah sure" we spent a good few hours painting the walls of my room.

CPOV

I had decided to help Jace paint the walls and work on my master piece later. It was nearing ten in the morning when the doorbell went. We barely heard it over the music that we had switched on when we had started painting.

"I'll get it!" I yelled at Jace over the pounding music. He gave me a thumbs up as I bounded from the room. I wiped my paint covered hands on my art overalls before opening the door with a huge grin plastered on my face. The grin fell when I noticed who stood at the door.

Tabitha Wilson. Jace's girlfriend.

"Oh hi Tabitha" I said as politely as I could manage. Stupid whore, never liked her.

"Clary. Is Jace in?" she began looking for him, moving her head around like something that wasn't right.

"Um yeah, sure, hold on" I opened the door wider, the worldwide signal for come in. As she came in I went to tell Jace his slut *ahem cough* girlfriend was hear.

"She is?" Jace asked when I told him.

"Yeah in the living room" I waved my hand in the direction.

"Oh" he got up and went to see her leaving me in the middle of the half painted room. I could swear I could hear my heart shatter. I picked up the brush and began painting the walls taking my frustration out on the poor brush. An hour later I had completed the three walls and had now brought out my paints and started my feature wall, it was going to be a sunset, when Jace came back in.

"Oh shit!" he said. "I completely forgot im so sorry Clary"

I laughed sadly to myself and looked at Jace. "That's the second time you've apologised today Jace. Want to go for a third?" I went back to my sunset.

"I deserved that. Look I really am sorry Clary. She just started talking and talking and I tried to get rid of her but I guess I just…ah"

"You just what Jace! Just forgot that I was hear at all!" I winced as my voice broke, but I didn't care anymore and broke down sobbing.

"Oh shit! I really am a jackass" Jace ran over to me and held me in his arms while I sobbed. When my embarrassing break down was over I pulled myself away from him and went back to my sunset.

"Look Clary…" I cut him off.

"Just…leave me alone will you? Just leave me alone" I whispered. He looked as if he wanted to say something but left, giving me one last sad look before he left. It was bad enough he liked someone else, but that someone else was taking my best friend away from me. If I couldn't have Jace as more than a friend I always thought I'd at least have him as my best friend but even that seemed to be taken away from me.

* * *

><p>so what u guys think? any good? or is it complete rubbish? review and let me know. i repeat for those of u who wish future lemons let me no and if i get enough reveiws request one i might give it a shot.<p>

Ta cion agam ort always, Hannah L X:D


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

Clary had been avoiding me for the past few days. I completely deserved everything she dished out to me but it was killing me not having my best friend around to talk to. I had even broke up with Tabitha, truth is she was starting to irritate me.

I was walking around school campus looking for Clary and just couldn't seem to find her. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a flash of red. I spun on my heel and was about to race over to her when I noticed one Sebastian Verlac with his arm around Clary's small waist. It felt like something heavy was weighing on my heart. I walked over to her then.

"Hey Clary" I said. She threw a look over her shoulder at me before saying to Sebastian, "Hey babe, give me a second?" he nodded and walked away.

"What do you want Jace?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Look Clary im really sorry, just please talk to me it killing me" I pleaded with her, hoping she would forgive me. She sighed.

"Ok, I forgive you" she began to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait is that it?" I asked.

"What else do you want Jace?" ouch, I really hurt her.

"I broke up with Tabitha" I blurted.

She just looked at me before her face softened and she smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, quite confused.

"I don't know actually" was all she said before launching herself into my arms. The force rocked me back on my heels but I hugged her back laughing slightly.

"Hey babe! What's taking so long?" I heard Sebastian shout. Clary smiled at me though it seemed a little forced.

"What? You dating Verlac now?" I knew the answer but I had to make sure.

"Yeah. So I'll uh see you at home?" Clary asked. I nodded and she took of towards Sebastian. As I watched Clary being led of by Sebastian I felt an instant pang of jealousy. I didn't know why because Clary was just my best friend.

CPOV

As Sebastian walked me to my locker I noticed that, Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus were walking towards me, their school trip must be over. I waved to them and they grinned at me before Izzy had me wrapped up in a hug. She pulled back, looked at my face and went sheet white.

"What happened Clary?" she asked moving my head from side to side.

"Aline got to her, I was kinda hoping you would help me with that Izzy?" Jace said as he came up behind the group.

"Hell yeah! Nobody gets away with doing this to Clary!" Izzy almost shrieked.

"NO! No please don't do anything, its nothing" I pleaded I didn't want anyone getting in trouble over me.

"Like hell is it nothing, Clary! Not the way I found you, beaten and unconscious!" Jace exploded.

"Come on babe lets go to class before this upsets you more" Sebastian said. As if only noticing he was there Izzy turned to him.

"What's that doing here?" Izzy sneered.

"Im dating him now" I replied.

"You're what!" she shrieked. "Don't you realise he's a jock? He's probably in on it all!"

"Come on Seb lets go" I tugged on his arm which he put around my waist, and walked off towards class.

* * *

><p><strong>So um this is chapter 4, lemme no what you all thought of it. i am going somewhere with this so please be patient with me, i will get the next chapter up as soon as i possibly can.<strong>

**A grha x**

**Hannah L X:D**


	5. Author's Note!

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys im really sorry i havnt update in donkeys its just schools been a pain in the ass, you know how it is? Oh and im realy sorry the last chapter was complete rubbish, but i with all due respect i wrote it a three in the morning so give me credit that the words even form coherent sentaces :) anyway i will update soon...ish and it will be better! i promise!**

**Lots of love Hannah Lx:d**

**Ta cion agam ort to all my fans and those who like this story !**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Even though I said I had forgiven Jace im still way pissed at him, although I have to admit when he told me he had broken up with that bitch it had made my day. That was two days ago.

"Ok Clary, what gives! Your obviously still mad at me! Im sorry ok? OK!" he was pulling at his hair now.

"Jace, look, I know you apologised and everything but…" I trailed of.

"But what!" he yelled at me.

"It hurt, Jace. It hurt a lot" my eyes stung and tears threatened but I forced them back, forced myself to be strong.

"You think I don't know what I did to you? Im a complete jackass and I know it and I know I don't deserve a best friend like you but its killing me,_ killing me,_ that your still not really talking to me and I know im the reason for it" he sighed and sat, heavily, on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"Im sorry" he mumbled over and over and over.

I sat next to him and took his hands away from his head and forced him to look at me.

"Just promise me one thing Jace" I asked in a soft whisper.

He straightened then. "Anything" he whispered back. I broke down this time.

"Don't do it again, please" I begged and sobbed into his chest. He held me tight and I must admit it felt really,_ really,_ good me be held by him.

"Thank you" I said between hiccups.

"It should be me thanking you Clary, so, uh, yeah, thanks" we grinned at each other.

Later on. JPOV

We talked for a few hours when we realised we were hungry. I offered to make dinner but Clary said that my cooking was almost as bad as Isabelle's and that she'd do it.

As she was reaching for a pot out of the cupboard I, again, noticed her shirt ride up, (It seemed to be doing that a lot lately) just as I was about to look away I noticed something on her lower back. Without realising it I moved forward to get a closer look. There on her back was a tattoo. It read:

_To my best friend Jace, my saviour._

It was encased in swirling black lines and I stood mesmerised. Slowly I reached forward and eased up her shirt to get a better look, when I heard her squeak and turn around like lightning.

"Shit! Jace you weren't meant to see that!"

"Your saviour?" I asked. "What do you mean? when'd you get that? Why didn't you tell me?"

" I …uh" she turned then and ran out of the apartment and I chased after her but all that was left was the front door swinging shut. Questions ran through my mind, Why did she run? What did she mean her saviour? I made to go after her but I didn't know where she went. I got my phone and texted all our friends to look out for her and let me know if she ok. Sighing I walked to the couch and lay down, waiting for her to come home.

* * *

><p>So uh what do ya guys think? Its total shit isn't it? sorry its a little short and Im sorry but I cant remember what my story line was I keep losing the sheets of paper I write them on, oh well I figure something out. Lemme know what ya think! Read and Review pleaseeeee!<p>

Always, Hannah L X:D


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

I raced out the door after Clary, looking around me frantically but she had already disappeared. Fishing my cell phone from my jeans pocket I called her. It went straight to voice mail. I put the cell phone back in my pocket and, locking the front door behind me, went in search of Clary. As I searched, the word _saviour _ran through my mind. Why am I her Saviour? What could I have done?

CPOV

*_Flashback-2 years prior*_

"_Aw come on Clary! Pleeeease, please please please!" Jace was practically begging me now. I laughed._

"_I cant Jace, im sorry" _

"_Why not?" he asked me. "Come on, Clary! Its New York for crying out loud!"_

"_Yeah Jace I know. But…my dad"_

"_And what about him?" Jace sounded suspicious now. I hadn't told him about the nightly beatings, and I managed to cover up the worst of the bruises._

"_I just don't think he'd let me go" I said softly. I knew he wouldn't, he enjoyed beating me too much._

"_But Clary! You already got accepted to that college!" I pushed past Jace._

"_Im sorry Jace. You'll have to go with out me" tears began to leak from my eyes._

"_I am NOT going without my best friend. That's that!" he stomped his foot before grasping my arm and pulling me back._

"_Its not like you'd be without friends, Jace. Alec, Izzy, Magnus and even Simon are going"_

"_Exactly. Who would you have Clary?"_

"_HE WONT LET ME GO! DON'T YOU GET THAT!" I yelled, tears leaking more furiously from my eyes._

"_Shhhh, now Clary. I'll stay with you"_

"_No" I said_

"_Why the hell not!"_

"_because its not fair on you! Later on, maybe not soon, but later you'll end up resenting me for keeping you back. I couldn't take that Jace. Don't you get that, I couldn't take that" Jace walked off, then came back pushing his hands through his hair._

"_Well, why don't you run away?" he asked. I burst out laughing._

"_Do you know what he'd do to me if I tried that!" I said._

"_What do you mean, what he'd do to you?" he asked. Confusion set clear in his gorgeous features._

"_I…uh…mean…he'd ground me! Yeah he'd ground me and id never get to come up and see you guys!" I completely made that up and it looked like Jace didn't completely buy it either._

"_But you're 16 and im 17. We're old enough to move out. He doesn't know where you're going. Just leave him a note saying you're moving out but don't tell him where too". he was slowly convincing me and the more I thought about it, the more the idea appealed to me._

"_Ok" I sighed, and Jace hugged me. "But if we're going to do this we need to do it now" because my dad was out with some of his drinking buddies and wouldn't be back for a few hours._

"_Cool, I'll come over in a few hours and help you move your stuff into my truck"_

"_No, Jace, NOW!"_

"_Why now?" he asked. Quick, Clary think of an excuse!_

"_Because…if you leave me for a few hours I might talk myself out of it" he seemed to consider that and quickly agreed._

"_Thanks Jace, you don't know what this means to me"_

"_What means to you?" he asked, confused again._

"_You talking me into this" I smiled up at him. He smiled back. As he walked towards my house. I whispered, quiet enough so that he wouldn't hear._

"_You're my saviour Jace, you saved me from something horrible" and walked off to help him help me._

_* End Flashback*_

I sat now on a bench in central park, remembering that day. He saw my tattoo and now he's going to want an explanation for it. He's my best friend, why haven't I told him? Because its not important Clary, that's why, that is in the past,_ he _is in the past. He cant hurt me now therefore I don't need to mention it to Jace. But how do I explain the tattoo?

JPOV

I had spent nearly 2 hours searching for Clary when I found her sitting on a bench in central park. I should have known id find her here. This is where she likes to come and draw. As I drew closer to her I noticed she was crying and looking up at the stars. I doubt she knew she was doing it.

"Clary?"

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter, and its really more of a filler, but it lets you all know what happened before we meet Jace and Clary at the beginning of this story. I apologise for not updating sooner, but my life has been a wreck lately, starting with me being in the hospital and ending with my dad in the hospital, and school and shit in between. Anyway if you liked this chapter review and let me know! Oh and criticism is appreciated because, you know, I wanna be a better writer!<p>

Hannah L X:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so iv decided to be really nice and update sooner than I expected. Anyway here is the next chapter! :D thanks to those of you who reviewed X**

JPOV

"Clary?" I walked over and sat next to her. She still stared at the sky.

"Want to tell me whats going on?" I asked. She turned to me, eyes puffy and red, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I…I" the tears spilled over and she put her head in her hands. I pulled her close to me and hugged her as she sobbed into my jacket. Despite the situation I found that I liked having her close, in a more than best friend kind of way. The thought scared me and I shut it down as quickly as I had thought it.

"Jace? Theres something I should probably tell you. I don't know why I never told you before, but I guess I was just scared" she sniffed and looked up at me. She was starting to scare me now.

"Clary? Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Remember that day we left for New York?" I nodded remembering very clearly how hard it was for me to persuade her to come with us to New York. But what has this to do with anything?

"And remember what I said about my dad? About what he'd do to me if he found me trying to run away?"

"Yes, but-"

"He beat me Jace" she started sobbing again. "He beat me, a lot, even more so when he was drunk" she sobbed even more. I sat, shocked. Her dad _beat_ her? How could I not have known? Im her best friend?

"That's what the tattoo means Jace, the day you helped me leave home, you rescued me" she whispered. I stood up and began to pace.

"You mean to tell me your dad beat you and you never told anyone, not even me, your best friend" I was hurt. How could she not tell me.

"I was scared Jace, if I told you, God Knows it could have been worse if I had " she stood behind me now.

"How! How could it have been worse!" I yelled. "You went through that alone, If you had asked I would have kept it a secret. I wouldn't have liked keeping it a secret but I would have" I turned to face her now "for you" I whispered.

We stood for a while, none of us saying anything. Clary wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. It was then that I realised she was out here in a thin shirt and no jacket. Shrugging out of my leather jacket I wrapped it around her frail looking shoulders.

"Come on, we should get back" I said. She turned around and hugged me around the waist. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on hers.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you" came her muffled voice.

"I know you are" I whispered. Raising her head she looked me straight in the in the eyes and despite my better judgement I found myself leaning forward.

"There you guys are!" we jerked apart at the sound of Izzy's voice from across the park. I glanced at Clary and noticed her deep blush. Wait why was Clary blushing?

"We went to your apartment but no-one was home?"

"Uh… yeah Clary wasn't feeing well so we went out for some air" I lied. Izzy looked between Clary and I and seemed to buy it.

"Ok well the guys and I were wondering if you two wanted to come to a movie with us?" she asked glancing at her nails as if she couldn't care less if we came or not.

"You came all the way out here to ask us to a movie?" I asked. She beamed at us.

"Hell yeah! We haven't seen you guys in like forever!"

"Izzy, its only been a week" but I smiled back at her.

"Well it felt like forever"

"Look Izzy as much as we'd like to, Clary still isn't feeling to great, im going to take her home" Izzy looked disappointed but agreed to walk us home.

At home.

Clary had gone for a shower and I now sat on the sofa, replaying the scene from the park. Had I been about to kiss Clary? Did she want me to? Or was she just emotionally drained from her confession and not thinking straight? Well whatever it was it didn't scare me as much as the fact that I think I wanted to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you guys think? Any good? Review and let me know? I don't know when ill be able to update as my dads not feeling to great again x<strong>**.**

**Anyway thank you again for the kind reviews those of you who left some, they made me feel special.**

**Love always,**

**Hannah LX:D**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

OH Shit! that's the easiest way to sum everything up right now. Jace and I had almost kissed and now everything is going to be awkward. I mean, yeah I wanted him to kiss me its all iv ever really wanted but I don't want our friendship to get screwed up in the process.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on letting the warm water wash away my thoughts. It must have been and hour or so before I realised that the water was beginning to turn cold. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel before opening the bathroom door and checking to make sure Jace was nowhere in sight. I tiptoed down the hall and as I turned the corner, I ran straight into Jace. The only downside of living with your _male_ best friend is the off chance he sees you emerging from the bathroom in only a towel. Great life just got more awkward.

"Um… sorry Clary" he sad averting his eyes.

"Its ok" I said, blushing furiously. I stepped away from Jace and made a beeline for my room.

JPOV

Well that was…awkward to say the least. I wandered to my bedroom and shut the door behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed. What was happening. Was I beginning to feel something towards Clary? No, not possible she's my _best friend _for crying out loud! You don't feel this way about your best friend. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table, it read 01:32 am. Next to it sat a picture of Clary and I mugging at the camera. I picked it up and stared at it.

I was so engrossed in the picture and remembering the day it was taken that I didn't hear the knock on my bedroom door.

"Jace?" I looked up startled and found Clary standing in my door. I put the picture back in its place.

"Hey Clary, everything ok?" I ask her, puzzled as to why she was standing in my room doorway. She laughed sadly to herself.

"No, not really" I got up alarmed.

"No, no im fine I just wanted to confess something else iv been hiding from you" she's been hiding more things from me?

"Uh…ok come sit" I gestured to the place beside me on my bed. She walked over and sat drawing her knees up so her chest and resting her head on them. We sat in silence, Clary looked like she was having an internal debate.

"Clary, you know you can tell me anything right?" I enquired. She laughed that sad little laugh again.

"Yes, but this…im not so sure about. All I know is that I don't think I can keep it a secret any longer" a tear slid down her cheek and she quickly swiped at it. I took her hand in mine and held on tightly. As I held her hand I felt a tingled where her skin touched mine. What the hell?

"Jace I…I love you" she said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Clary, I love you too you're my best frie-"

"No, not like that, well yes like that, but more than that as well" I sat, dumbfounded at her confession. Clary, my best friend Clary, loved me? In more than a best friend kind of way?

All of a sudden Clary got up from my bed and turned to leave, I heard her sniffling.

"Im sorry I bothered you Jace" she said before opening the door.

"Clary, wait!" I grabbed her arm and spun her around. She stared at me with wide eyes that clearly showed she was surprised. I glanced down at her lips once before crashing mine onto hers. The kiss was slow and passionate and I couldn't believe what was happening. I was overwhelmed by the need for her and it was then that I realised that yes, I, Jace Herondale, have feelings for my best friend.

All to soon Clary broke off and gazed up at me. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. I turned around and began to pace the floor, thinking that this couldn't be happening, I couldn't have feelings for her, I just couldn't. but she has feelings for me, she just confessed that she loved me.

"Jace? You ok?" I heard Clary ask.

"Uh…yeah, I think" I turned around and she stood in front of me, concern written plainly on her face.

"Look Jace, if you want to forget this ever happened, its ok, I realised a while ago that you would never love me back" and with that she turned and left the room. I heard her door slam shut.

"Way to go Jace" I told myself, "You handled that brilliantly. Idiot." I picked up our picture from my bedside table and stared at it before placing down again and, leaving my room, went to make amends with Clary.

**So…um…yeah. They kissed! And I know Clary seems to run off every time something dramatic happens, and I apologise if this is beginning to irritate anyone. It looks to be that Jace is finding himself in a bit of a predicament. Idiot! I cant believe how badly he handled that! I mean come on! I could have done better.**

**Jace: Hannah, you had better watch that mouth.**

**Me: your just jealous that I could have handled that better than you *sticks her tongue out at Jace***

**Jace: Hannah! Im warning you!**

**Me: fine!**

**Jace: good, glad that's settled.**

**Me: I still think you're an idiot.**

**Jace: Hannah! *I run away* anyway folks, update soon! I wanna know what you thought of my performance and not what Hannah thinks!**


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

I walked down the hall towards Clary's room. I stood at her door and raised my fist to knock when I heard sniffling and sobbing from inside. I made to open the door when I heard drawers opening and slamming shut. Slightly alarmed I threw the door open and saw Clary hastily throwing clothes into a huge suitcase. I raced over to her suitcase and began to unpack everything she had already packed, putting everything back in their drawers. We continued like this going in circles, she would pack and I would unpack it and put it in their appropriate places in her room.

"Ok Jace, stop!" I halted right in front of her, my hands full of shirts on their way into her closet.

"Would you kindly put those shirts back into the suitcase?" she asked in an eerily calm voice.

"No" was my immediate answer.

"Why not?" she inquired.

"Because you're not leaving" I said.

"Yes, Jace, I am" she grabbed the shirts from my hands and threw them into the suitcase where I ran and grabbed them back.

"Where would you go?" I asked. "You're home is here, with me"

"I already called Iz, she said I could bunk with her" she told me. I felt utterly torn apart.

What I did next surprised me and Clary both. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

"Don't go Clary, please just don't go" I whispered. I looked up at her and saw looking at me with worry. She made to come over to me but pulled herself back. Disappointed that she hadn't come over to me and given me the hug I so desperately wanted ( I know the great Jace Herondale brought to his knees by his best friend ) I put my head in my hands again.

"Look, Jace, I think this is for the best" she said, her voice thick with tears.

"Why? Why is it for the best, you're my best friend, don't leave me!" I felt like a desperate wife who's husband was leaving her. Clary lifted her now full suitcase of the bed, just as a knock came from the door.

"Im sorry, Jace, but I love you more than a best friend should. Good-bye, I'll see you around?" she asked. I nodded. She laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed, and left without another word. I heard Izzy's voice talking to Clary, then fading away. As the voices faded away I was left to stare at the sunset, the only thing of Clary left behind.

"But I think im falling in love with you" I whispered to a Clary who was no longe there.

**Ok so I know this was a really short chapter but the way I had written made me feel like this was an appropriate place to finish. I hope you like it. Review please, im aiming for 100!**

**Jace: Ha! 100 Hannah! Really? No-one loves you that much, get over yourself.**

**Me: Yes they do! Right?**

**Jace: Dream on the only reason they review is because im in this story, it's the only thing going for it.**

**Me: don't be such an ass, Jace. You're just jealous tha-**

**Jace: Oh here we go with the "You're just jealous" thing again. When are you ever going to learn I don't get jealous.**

**Me: -t people love me more *sniffs* Review and make me feel better folks!**

**Hannah L X:D**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

After Izzy had come to get me from Jace's apartment, we took the stairs up to her apartment. Opening the door and letting us in she dumped my suitcase on the floor and led me to the couch and sat me down. I sat for a while staring off into space. I refuse to cry. Its all I ever do. Instead I got up off my sorry ass and moved my stuff into Izzy's spare bedroom.

She left me to myself as I unpacked the things from my suitcase. Reaching inside I brought out my sketch pad and flipped it open. It opened to the drawing I had done of the picture I knew Jace kept by his bedside. I paused, not knowing what to do, then tore the drawing from the sketch pad and placed it on the bedside table in exactly the same place as Jace had his.

Stretching out on the bed I tried fruitlessly to fall asleep, knowing I had probably just lost my best friend and wishing I hadn't told him what I did.

JPOV

I sat gazing at Clary's sunset on the wall and didn't notice the warm tear tracks down my cheeks. Why hadn't I just told her about how I felt? Because you're a wimp. You're not man enough to tell her, you idiot, I chastised myself.

I wiped at my cheeks and hauled myself from my pathetic position on the floor. A plan forming in my head.

I swung open the front door and stormed out and headed up.

CPOV

Even though Izzy hadn't asked why I was upset I knew she was dying to find out why I had asked to move in with her. I was just about to exit my room when the front door opened with a bang.

"JACE!" I heard Izzy shout. "You cant be here!" she yelled louder.

"Where is she? Where's Clary, Izzy?" I heard is voice demand. Izzy said nothing but I heard Jace's footfalls come closer to my bedroom door. I backed away, towards the window.

My door banged open just as Izzy's front door had, and in came Jace, Izzy hot on his heels. His eyes scanned the room before landing on me where I saw determination.

He walked towards me, his long legs eating up the space between us. When he reached me he grabbed me by the arm and swung me towards him, looking into my eyes only once before he dropped his gaze to my lips.

Before I knew what was happening his lips crashed down onto mine and he began to kiss me. Somewhere of in the distance I heard Izzy gasp, but I was a _little _bit busy to be taking notice of everything happening around me. Jace broke of and I gasped for air.

"Im so sorry Clary" he said. I pushed my hands into his hair and brought his head closer to mine.

"What for?" I frowned slightly.

"For not telling you sooner" he said.

"Telling me what?" I asked, he was confusing me now.

"I love you, Clary" he said. I gaped at him. I tried to form coherent words but only half finished words came out. He laughed.

"Come on, we're going home now" he said. Taking me by the hand he led the way out. As I passed Izzy in the living room, she gave me a "WTF!" look. Her face a mask of pure shock. I grinned at her over my shoulder and mouthed_ I'll tell you later_ over my shoulder.

Downstairs I noticed Jace's apartment door was open and he tugged me inside, kicking the door closed in his wake. As the door shut he pushed me up against it. Whispering in my ear he said the words I had longed to hear but had never dreamed of hearing from Jace.

"I love You" before pressing his lips to mine again.

**Woop woop! Jace is no longer an idiot! Ha-ha! Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it! Well review and lemme know what you guys think of it. Im aiming for 100 reviews, I still haven't got them ****L I guess I aint as loved as I thought! Anyway review!**

**Love always,**

**Hannah L X:D**


	12. Author's Note

** Hey! its Hannah x well duh who else is it going to be.**

**first of all i would like to apologise to those of you who thought this was and update. sorry!**

**second id like to apologise for not updating, iv had prelims and exams and tonnes of homewrok. plus iv been sick. i know these are not an excuse so i apologise again for not updating.**

**i should hopefully be updating soon! hopefully!**

**and any update from now on may have spelling mistakes due to the fact that my p button on my keyboard has decided to have a hissy fit!**

**yours faithfully**

** Hannah L x:D **


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

"Clary!" Jace shouted from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. He's probably figured out that there's no food in the refrigerator.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Theres no food in the refrigerator!" yup! There it is.

"No shit Sherlock!" I rolled of the couch, since I was to lazy to get up properly, and flopped onto the floor. I saw Jace's socks out of the corner of my eye and turned to look up at him.

"To lazy to get off the couch again?" he asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. I nodded. He bent down, and grasping my forearms, hauled me to my feet.

"Thanks" I smiled up at him.

"Your welcome, Lady Laziness" he bowed and as he straightened again I playfully hit him on the arm.

"If im "Lady Laziness" What are you? Sir Sloth?" he playfully glared at me before scooping me up in his arms. He gently covered my lips with his own, in a gentle kiss, before unceremoniously dumping me back on the couch.

"Come now Lady, we shall go grocery shopping" he offered an elbow, which I gratefully took.

"It ok Jace, you have and English assignment to do, I'll go" I said, gently patting his arm.

"But Clary! Its getting dark!" he protested. I raised both eyebrows at him.

"Jace, the store is literally just around the corner. I think I'll be fine" I grabbed my purse and keys before going to the door.

"Just don't get kidnapped! Its dangerous out there at night!" he yelled after me. I rolled my eyes before descending the stairs.

~Line Break~

I exited the grocery store with several bags on each arm. The sun had gone down about 30 minutes ago and every street light was on. I began to whistle as I made my way back home. I turned the corner and immediately ran into someone. I began to apologise but when I looked up I abruptly stopped.

"Hello daughter dearest" valentine smiled that evil smile. The one I thought id finally gotten away from.

JPOV

It had been 6 hours and Clary still hadn't come home. Id called everyone and no one had seen or heard from her. You could say that I was worrying but I past worrying 5 hours ago, I was now verging on terrified. I grabbed my cell phone and keys before rushing out the door, down the 6 flights of stairs and out onto the street.

I made it to the corner before I noticed the spilled grocery bags, cell phone and purse. They were Clary's. I was out right panicking now. Grabbing my own cell I called Isabelle.

"No Jace, for the last time I have not seen Clary" she said impatiently.

"Iz, something is wrong" I said "Im at the street corner, meet me there" I snapped the cell shut before beginning to pace. 2 minutes later I heard the familiar _clack_ of Isabelle's heels on the sidewalk.

"What is it Jace, I was in the middle of doing my nails" she asked. I pointed at the spilled groceries ad the rest of Clary's things.

"Jace, is that?" she asked. I nodded.

"We have to call the police!" she grabbed my cell phone and dialled 911. I heard her talking, telling the people on the other end of the line what was happening, but I just blocked it out. Isabelle wasn't on the phone anymore but talking to me although I wasn't listening. She was probably trying to talk us both into calming down. She was still trying to talk to me when I heard the sirens drawing closer.

**I apologise for not updating. and im sorry its so short its just that dads still not feeling to great and exams are in 2 weeks! Holy crap! They are only two weeks away! Is it just me or is it hot in here? Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, its long overdue and again I apologise for that. Reviews are welcome and even encouraged! :D **

**Yours faithfully,**

**Hannah Lx who is quaking in her very colourful slippers at the though of exams.**


	14. Another freaking Authors Note! sorry x

God I hate myself! I know its been literally months since I last updated this fic but I have severe writers block for this fanfiction. I have no idea how to save Clary and I feel really bad. I did have an idea, this fic was all planned out but the minute I began to write down what was actually going to happen I didn't like it. so now im stuck and asking you guys for ideas and help. im really sorry that this isn't a chapter, God knows I hate it when my fav fanfiction has been updated only for it to be an Author's note, but im all out of ideas here and desperately pleading you guys for inspiration!

once again, im so sorry for the Authors note and not Updating! please don't hate me for ever and ever!

Yours truly Hannah L x (who just got Adam Lambert's Trespassing CD!)


End file.
